Dev Sharma
: 4:59am Shot by Yakub Syed |status = Deceased |actor = Kiran Srinivas |seasons = |firstseen = |lastseen = }} Dev Sharma was one of the kidnappers of Kiran Rathod, along with his friend Rohit, hired by Yakub Syed at some point before . He met Jhanvi Gupta at a party two weeks before Day 1, and invited her to another party at Sun Villa the night before Day 1. He also asked her to invite Kiran Rathod, her friend that Yakub had hired Dev to kidnap. At the party, he met the girls and had shots with them, and introduced them to his friend Rohit, who had a new . They went for a drive, and when Kiran asked to be dropped home, Rohit refused, and Dev threatened Jhanvi. argue]] When Kiran started to resist, Dev choked Jhanvi to threaten her, and pulled a gun on Kiran. He then injected himself with heroin while Rohit drove to an abandoned building. When there, Dev made Kiran phone her mother to pretend she was alright, and when she refused, Dev smashed Jhanvi's hand in the car door. Yakub called him to warn him not to make any mistakes. Later, Rohit used some of their heroin to soothe Jhanvi's injury, and Dev warned him not to get soft-hearted. Rohit ignored him and used the heroin anyway. Dev and Rohit were arguing a short while later when Kiran and Jhanvi ran off. Dev and Rohit gave chase, and he got a call from Yakub and explained that they might be a little late. Dev emphasised the necessity of finding the girls, or Yakub would kill them. They spotted them near a truck, but they escaped through a fence. They eventually tracked them down just before 3am, just as Jhanvi was hit by a car. Dev explained that they only needed Kiran, and pulled her back to the car. ]] He then tied Kiran up in the car and they drove away. Kiran mentioned that Jhanvi could still be alive, so Dev decided to turn back to make sure she was dead. They turned back, passing through a checkpoint and reaching the road Jhanvi was on. However, before he could reach her an ambulance appeared to pick her up and Dev was forced to drive away. He then went to meet Yakub, and told him that Jhanvi had died and they had buried her. ]] Yakub asked Dev to confirm that Jhanvi was definitely dead, then told them to follow him to his compound in order to collect their money. On the way, Dev explained to Rohit that Kiran would likely be killed, but warned him that Yakub was a demon and would never let her go. They reached the compound just before 5am, and Yakub revealed that he found out Jhanvi was not dead. Dev tried to talk his way around it, but Yakub drew a gun and shot him in the head. Rohit then buried his body at the compound. Background information and notes * Dev is based on Dan Mounts from the original series. Live appearances Category:Characters (India) Category:Day 1 characters (India) Category:Deceased characters (India)